Hello Goodbye
by Queen-Of-Sins
Summary: Brennan Misses Her Mum.


**An **Okay, so this story has no meaning. No plotline and no real anything. I wrote it because I have just lost my uncle and I never got to say 'Goodbye', so yeah…that's it.

**Disclaimer **I don't own it.

**Hello. Goodbye.**

It is estimated that there are 6,809 'living languages' in the world today, and yet there is always one word which has the same influence on everyone.

Goodbye.

There are many different ways that the word can be said.

Some are easy, like when you stand at your door waving so hard you think you may have to go into hospital the following afternoon with a sprain in your wrist, to a friend who stopped the night and needs to go home. And, there is the smile you give to your loved partner as they hang up the phone after saying 'I love you' in that special way they do. There are drunken goodbyes, the ones where you stand next to your best friend, arms linked and vision blurred as you repeat, over and over again the simple saying 'See you tomorrow'. Sometimes there are the quiet goodbyes, the ones you wish you were able to say as the person you long to have walks away after a honest days work, the one you whisper into the air and hope they will catch as they walk down to the parking lot and climb into their car.

Then there's another type of goodbye. The one's you just cant say, the ones you don't want to say, and the ones that you wont. Sometimes it is too hard to say goodbye to the ones you love, almost impossible, especially when you don't expect them to go and never return. You watch them leave and you issue them a wave and a smile, you don't stop to think that will be the last time you ever see them. When you can't say goodbye you hold on so tight. Emotionally, physically, mentally. You don't want to let go and be made to utter that word of release means you can't have the one thing you long for to be close to you because saying goodbye will mean they're gone.

Sometimes you miss your chance. You take it for granted that a 'goodbye' means the same as 'see you later'. Saying the final goodbye to your partner of 30 years at the church where they are buried, is not the same as waving your friend off of a bus. It's not always a word, or an action, sometimes it's a feeling deep inside you. In a way, letting go of someone is saying 'goodbye'.

Temperance Brennan lent back in the chair and looked out of her window, the night sky highlighting the small pinpricks that she could make out to be the star through the haze of fatigue that was slowly starting to wear her body down. Herself and her partner, Booth, had brought the death of a young girl to a close only hours before, and yet she couldn't leave her office. She hated sorting through the bones of young children, it sent waves of remorse through her body that screamed sorrow and pain for a child she could only put a face to when she examined the remains, a face she could never erase. Her mind held so many people, all so different and all brought together by their untimely death.

Kind of like her mother.

She hated going into the past like that, she hated finding out what she was seeking for the most. It hurt too much. It pained her to know she had never been able to say one last goodbye. She built a barrier, that only recently with the added feature of Booth had been torn down if ever so slightly, in order to hide away the guilt and the hardship she was suffering inside. Being looked on as boring and monotone and dry was something she was used to, but until she could say that 'goodbye' it was how she was going to stay.

Yes, she had accepted her mother was dead. Yes, she had shown an image that portrayed she had gotten over it. No, she hadn't become a shell and hidden away, she had a life in a twisted sort of way and friends and the occasional boyfriend when the time suited. She held down a job where she could find out about what happened to her parents, albeit in her own time, and do the thing she loved doing.

People often laughed at her, she didn't get the 'pop culture' side of life. She questioned things she didn't understand, that many others took for granted. She didn't get some of Angela's light hearted sexual humor, or Booths references to television programmes, but what counted was that she had them. She was able to say goodbye to them as they all left the Jeffersonian, she could smile as they drove in their separate directions, she could wave at them as they left 'Sid's'. She looked as the sky darkened, the night was in for a storm. Small raindrops hit the window and she let out a small sigh, goodbye didn't always have to be forever.

Turning in her chair she turned the computer off and began to pack her belongings into her small bag. She stood up and gasped as she saw Booth opening her office door, his head bowed low. He walked in and looked at her,

"Bones you need to go home and I wont take no for an answer" She smiled, deciding her mind was distracted enough to argue with him and he could have this chance to be right. She was leaving afterall.

"Okay" Her answer was simple and quick, as was the look of shock which covered her handsome partners face.

"Are you feeling alright?" He scurried quickly after her as she left the office and caught up to her in a few long strides, "It's not like you to not argue with me" She didn't reply as they walked to the car, the silence burning Booth's ears with such a force he couldn't argue with her.

A smile graced her lips and she felt herself warm with the knowledge this man actually cared for her, "I'm fine, just a little tired" He nodded

"Okay, well I've got Parker in the car fast asleep. I'm going to go" he returned her small smile and began to walk away, not wanting to ask anymore questions, afraid he would upset her "Goodnight Booth. I'll see you soon" A breath caught in her throat as he replied,

"Goodbye, Bones" She watched her dark partner climb into his car and drive away, waving casually to her as he passed. Brennan watched the rain as her eyes followed his car, her own body becoming wet. Walking in the rain helped hide the tears that fell from her eyes, on the odd occasion she let her emotions oversee her usual daily life. Instead she raised her head to the sky and let a smile paint itself onto her delicate face,

"Goodbye"

Friends helped goodbye become 'see you soon'.

**AN **Yeah well, it was shit. But I just wanted to write something, or do something to keep my mind from being the car crash wreck it is. You don't have to review, this is simply what I do when I become bored.


End file.
